Rebuilding a Life
by DrarryDramioneGirl
Summary: Hermione and Ron have split, she's heavily pregnant. With Narcissa giving Hermione a push, she turns to Draco in her time of need. Will they find love? M for many reasons. Multiple pairings. OOC/AU **UP FOR ADOPTION**
1. Chapter 1

Draco Malfoy (or Derik Cristof, as he was known now) reveled in the simple life now. Before the war, he loved everything to have a aura of complication. Now, he prefered spending his days in his pub, serving the patrons butterbeers, firewhiskeys, and everything in between. When he closed the pub for the night, he retreated to his flat above the pub.

When he aquired the small pub, he was perplexed as to what to call the establishment. He rather hated the names of the other pubs in Diagon Alley, and the ones in Hogsmeade. He chose a one-word moniker that suited his new lifestyle. SIMPLICITY.

* * *

><p>Hermione Granger Weasley, on the other hand, still craved the simpleness of schoolwork, combating with Ron and Harry, and gossiping with Ginny. Oh, how she wished life was simple again; between getting her marriage to Ron afloat (having just married three months ago), and trying to hide just how far along in her pregnancy she was, she found herself wishing she were sixteen again.<p>

* * *

><p>Hermione Jean Granger and Ronald Bilius Weasley were married in a quiet ceremony at the Burrow, joined by only the Weasley family (Molly, Arthur, Charlie, Bill, Fleur, Percy, Audrey, George, Angelina, and Ginny), Harry, and the new Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, who officiated the ceremony.) No one knew that Hermione and Ron had a short engagement because Hermione was six weeks pregnant. The bridesmaids glowed, literally; they were all expecting their first child. Fleur was nine months pregnant with Victoire, Audrey was four days past her due date with Molly II, Angelina was 6 months pregnant with Roxanne, and Ginny was five months pregnant with James. Unbeknownst to Hermione, as she didn't know the sex at the time, she was pregnant with Rose.<p>

After a quick ceremony, and a short reception, Ron and Hermione left on their honeymoon to Wales. When they returned three weeks later, they announced they were expecting.

* * *

><p>Draco was surprised he had never gotten anyone pregnant. Hell, he was surprised he wasn't married yet. He was twenty. All of his mates, including the Slytherin Playboy, Blaise Zabini were married and either expecting their first baby, or were suffering sleepless nights caring for a newborn. He wanted a family - he was just unsure of who he could trust enough to have that kind of relationship with. Not many people trusted, or even liked the Malfoys after they defected to the Light. Everyone expected him to turn against his mother for lying to Voldemort about Harry dying. He didn't, and he loved his mother even more because of her decision.<p>

He knew why he wasn't married, as much as he didn't want to admit it. He loved someone, a married woman. He never stood a chance, not after the was he treated her in school.

* * *

><p>The months seemed to fly to Hermione, and all too soon, she was approaching her due date. She had been unhappy in her marriage for quite some time, probably since she uttered "I do.". Ron was always drinking, coming home all hours of the night drunk. Too many times, Hermione found herself sleeping on a bed she conjured in the front room to get away from the putrid stench of Firewhiskey.<p>

"Just a few more weeks to go," she often told herself. "Ron has to get better once Rose is here."

A mere week before her approximate due date, Ron came home drunk yet again. This time at four in the morning.

Hermione had, by that time, had enough.

"Ronald! Must you insist on drinking yourself stupid every night? Our daughter will be here in less than a week! How are you going to be any kind of father when you're always drinking that damned Firewhiskey?"

"Yer sexy when yer pissed Mione. C'mon, les shag before the runt gets 'ere," he slurred.

"RUNT?" she screamed. "How DARE you call OUR child a RUNT! Ronald, this is the final straw, I'm leaving!"

His shoulders slumped and he stalked away.

"Cobble!" she cried, calling the house-elf. She hated using her, but the young elf was Dobby's niece, and was a gift from Draco on her wedding day.

"Yes, missus?" the elf said as she appeared.

"I'd like you to pack all of my belongings: my clothing, books, trinkets, pictures, and the like, as well as the items I have purchased for the baby. Put an undetectable extending charm on my old Hogwarts trunk and use that, put all of those things in the trunk, and put shrinking and lightening charms on it as well."

"Yes missus! I will do that now, missus!" And the elf was gone.

Where was she going to go? She had no one to go to. When the elf returned, Hermione got an idea. "Cobble? I need a favor."

"What is missus needing?"

"At eight a.m, I would like for you to apparate to Malfoy Manor and make a request of the Lady of the house."

"Missus! Surely you is not talking about Missus Narcissa!" Cobble was shocked.

"Yes, Cobble. I am. I would like for you to ask Missus Malfoy if she would like to join me for tea."

* * *

><p>An owl sat perched on Draco's windowsill. It was his mother's tawny owl, gorgeous really.<p>

He started a kettle of tea with a wave of his hand and sat down to read the letter.

In his mother's neat scrawl, it read:

_Darling Draco,_

_I'm sorry, dear, but I must reschedule our lunch arrangements. Something very important has come up and it must have my full attention._

_I look forward to seeing you this Saturday._

_Love Always,_

_Mother_

What could have come up in that past twenty-four hours that garnered her full attention? Draco didn't think about it anymore until his house-elf, Dobby (named in honor of the elf that saved Harry, Hermione, Weasel, Ollivander, Luna, and Griphook when he could not) delivered his Prophet to him. On the front page read:

_**Two-thirds of the Famed Golden Trio are Splitting, Sources Confirm! Details on Page Three.**_

He looked at the author's name: Lavendar Finnegan. What, Finnegan? Make that two more people in his year that were married...

He pursued the article, knowing that it didn't involve Harry and Ginny. They were just in the pub the other night to say hello.

_Hermione Weasley will soon again be Hermione Granger. Sources close to the couple have disclosed to the Prophet that the soon-to-be Miss Granger initiated the split after Mister Weasley continually came home at all hours of the night reeking of Firewhiskey and perfume that did not belong to his wife. Mister Weasley's supposed beloved has contacted this author personally and gave this statement:_

_"I am taking the time to confirm to you, Lavendar, and to your readers that yes, Ronald and I will be ending our marriage. We have already discussed custody arrangements for our unborn daughter. Lanendar, I know you have personal experience with Mister Weasley, and know how he is first-hand. (At this, I nodded and gave her my condolences.) I'm asking for our privacy as we go through this. However, I will be contacting you when my child is born. You will be the one and only reporter getting into my room at Saint Mungo's."_

_Drinking. Hanging off of any girl he can get his hands on. Yes, my dear readers, that is the real Ronald Weasley. I was also contacted by Ronald's older brother, George. He gave me this statement:_

_"Hullo, Lavendar. As you know, my git of a brother has hurt Hermione. I will never forgive him. Ron is my brother, but I'm closer to Hermione then I am to him. She's the one who pulled me out of the darkness after Fred...after Fred died. Hermione is an angel. I'm disgusted in my brother for hurting her. I'm sorry, I can't talk about this anymore. I have to get back to the shop. By the way, pregnancy looks good on you. Tell Seamus I said hullo."_

_Please check back in with the Prophet tomorrow for more details on this and other news stories in the Wizarding World._

Is this why his mother cancelled lunch? He immediately stood up and walked into the small library. He pulled out a quill, ink, and six inches of parchment and wrote his mother a note:

_Mother,_

_Am I correct in assuming your cancellation has something to do with the article on page three of the Prophet?_

_No need to reply if I am correct._

_Your son,_

_Draco_

He walked over to the window, where his owl, Hyperion stood. The owl was a graduation gift from his father. He was going to give his first born son Hyperion as a middle name...if he ever had a son.

* * *

><p>Hermione was surprised Narcissa Malfoy accepted her invitation and joined her for tea. The afternoon was going well until Narciss said, "Hermione, dear, I know this is a little soon, but I just want you to know your options. Draco's single and available. Give him a visit. He owns a pub in Diagon Alley called Simplicity."<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

**Let me just say WOW! Thank you for all the positive feedback! Here's chapter 2 of Rebuilding a Life!**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Hermione must be barking mad. She was really going to talk to Draco? How was he supposed to help her? All she knew was she was still married to Ron, but the feelings she had hidden so well from everyone were slowly resurfacing. Feelings for Draco.

She walked slowly, as the pains in her back and stomach were getting worse. _Was this labor? Am I about to have Rosie?_

All she knew was that she was going to have to get to Draco fast. Finally, she saw his pub. _Simplicity._

She quickly placed a glamour on her burgeoning belly, and her hair; she changed it to blond, and walked into the pub. Walking straight up to Draco, she said the "magic words," as Narcissa had put it.

"You're Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. Named after the dragon constellation. Should have graduated Hogwarts in 1998, but because of the war, graduated a year later." Then she added, "You helped defeat the Dark Lord by giving Harry Potter your wand."

Draco looked up, saw the familiar looking woman, and told her, "Booth in the back. Cast a silencing charm. I'll be there in a minute."

She moved back to the booth he had indicated, and slowly lowered herself into the seat. Soon, he reappeared. "I'm not sure who you are, but you look uncomfortable. And excuse me for saying so, but I can tell there's some sort of magic preventing me from seeing the real you."

"I'm wearing two glamours; one on my hair and one on my stomach. Please remove them. I'm afraid I used up my magical stores putting them in place."

He removed the offending glamours, and what he saw scared him: a very pregnant Hermione. And...was she...in labor?

"Herm...Grang...fuck! Hermione?" He stammered.

"Draco...I've left Ron. I'm in labor...at least I think I am...and I'm scared. Please help me. Your mother said you took Healer's classes. Please, Drac-OOOOOOHHHHHHHHH!" she finished as a hard contraction wracked her body.

"Shit! Try to relax, I'm going to levitate you into my flat upstairs," he said nervously.

"Hurry!" was all she could manage.

He raised his hand, so his palm was facing her, and muttered "Mobilicorpus" and gently floated her into his upstairs flat and gently placed her on the bed.

"Hermione, I need to...erm...take your knickers off to see how close you are to having the baby," he said.

She nodded her head to show she understood and lifted her hips slightly. He took that as a silent permission.

He reached underneath her silver and black maxi-dress and reached her simple cotton knickers. He hooked his fingers in the sides and slid them down her legs and off her feet. He took a deep breath - he had always wanted Hermione Granger in his bed, panting, legs open, and no knickers...but he didn't expect the first time, she would be giving birth to...Weasel's child.

He took a deep breath to steel himself, and lifted her dress up over her knees. The first thing that hit his mind was, _"And everyone thought she was a prude! She's completely shaved!"_ The second thought was the bit of auburn hair connected to the little head that was trying to come out.

"Hermione, I need you to push. The baby's ready," he said as he wordlessly cast a cleansing spell on his hands. "It will hurt. Scream and curse at me all you want, the pub's closed, and I have silencing charms placed on the entire building."

She nodded.

"Push...now!" he said. "Hold it to ten. 1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10."

She let out a breath. As another contraction hit her, she pushed again.

Less than an hour later, Draco lifted the baby for Hermione to see. He had to admit, for being half Weasley, the little girl was cute. He gently cleaned her with a gentle cleaning spell and cut the umbilical cord with an even gentler cutting spell. As he laid the baby on her mother's chest, he couldn't help but feel a surge of love, not only for Hermione, but for her daughter. He gently cleaned Hermione up, healed the bleeding, and slid her knickers back on. When he looked up, Hermione was murmuring to her newborn daughter, coaxing her to feed.

"What's her name?" Draco gently asked, settling himself beside her on the bed.

"Rose Jane," Hermione whispered. "I honestly don't know about her last name. If Ronald and I hadn't gotten into that fight and I left, her last name would be Weasley. But I don't want it to be. I don't want it to be Granger either."

"Hermione, erm...we can go to the Ministry and get your divorce finalized in a day. Then, you're free to legally wed whomever you like," he began. "Erm...could you consider this a proposal?"

"Draco...I...why would you do that?"

"Don't you see, Hermione? I could have turned you away. But I helped you. I helped bring that beautiful baby girl into this world," he said. "And besides, I've...loved you since third year."

"Oh, Draco. I've always had feelings for you," she began. "There's an old saying, I think it goes, "The one who torments you the most is the one who has the most feelings for you."

"I've heard that," he murmured as Rose turned her head away from Hermione's breast. He reached out and gently caressed the downy-soft hair on her head. "I was hoping you'd notice that."

Hermione just smiled and said, "Yes, I accept your proposal. I take it Rose will be a Malfoy?"

"Yes," Draco said. "Do you have any objections to a blood adoption? It doesn't take much blood. And it'll give her the Malfoy and Black bloodline. Technically, she'll be related to Harry."

"I...I'll have to research blood adoptions first, okay? And will she really be related to Harry?" Hermione said. "How?"

"I understand. I wouldn't have expected anything else. And to answer your question, well, you know all Pureblood families are related. So, you know my mother is a Black. Sirius is my mother's cousin. Sirius is James Potter's third or fourth cousin, though distantly," he explained. "Also, my father is James's fifth cousin."

"Wow," was all she could manage.

He smiled, kissed Hermione's and Rose's temples and said, "I'll go make us some dinner. I'll be back in a bit."

As he walked away, all he could think about was his future wife and daughter laying in his bed. For the first time in his life, he felt true, undying love.

If only he knew how difficult it would be in the coming weeks...

* * *

><p><strong>AN Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews! I know this was a short chapter, but I have a lot planned for the next chapter, so it'll be much longer. I have the divorce, wedding, blood adoption, and maybe a confrontation between Draco and Ron. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Downstairs in the pub's kitchen, Draco's mind was racing.

_I have Hermione Granger in my loft, she just gave birth._

_I proposed to her! Merlin, what was I thinking?_

_I told her I loved her. I thought of her daughter...Rose...as my daughter._

_Bloody hell, I do love her. What am I going to do when she comes to her senses and leaves with Rose, forever? Gods, I'll never forgive myself if I lose her again._

Upstairs, Hermione was having similar thoughts.

_Okay, I'm in Draco Malfoy's loft. He helped me give birth to Rosie._

_Did he mean that proposal? Did I really say yes?_

_He told me he loved me, and I, him. Merlin, I must be losing it._

_What if he tells us to leave? I don't want to lose him...I do love him._

Just then, Hermione remembered her promise to her former nemesis-turned-confidant, Lavendar. She wasn't sure if Cobble would come, but she called for the house-elf anyway.

"Cobble?"

The elf popped into the room almost immediately. "Yes missus?"

"Could you please go downstairs, into the kitchen of the pub and ask Draco Malfoy if he could come up here?"

"Yes, missus. I's be back fast."

"Thank you Cobble. Oh, and if Draco has an elf, could you send them here?"

"Missus, Master Draco indeed has an elf. His name is Dobby, after Great Dobby the Free Elf. Master Draco named him that after yous and your friends got rid of the mean Lord. He told Cobble he wanted to help yous and your friends at his Manor, but he was forbidden," Cobble said. "Oh noes! Master Draco ordered Cobble not to tell yous!" She began hitting herself with a solid brass paperweight on the bedside table.

"Cobble! It's okay! I'll talk to Draco about it, I'll tell him I ordered you to tell me why his house-elf was named Dobby!" Hermione whispered loudly. "Cobble stop!"  
>When the poor elf finally did stop, she had the Malfoy crest imbedded in her wrinkly forehead. "Cobble is sorry Missus."<p>

"Don't be Cobble," Hermione smiled. "Could you please get Draco?"

"Yes Missus." And she disappeared.

Hermione waited a moment and called Draco's elf.

"D...Dobby?" she said uncertainly.

The elf popped into the room. Hermione almost fainted.

"Sorry, but erm...you...look just like..." she trailed off.

"Dobby does look like Great Dobby the Free Elf. Master selected me, because I am Dobby the Free Elf's nephew. Is yous needing something Missus Hermione?" Dobby said.

"Yes, could you retrieve roughly a foot of parchement and a quill and ink for me? I'd like to write a letter."

"Right away Missus."

Almost immediately after Dobby disapparated, Draco returned with two grilled cheese sandwiches, cut in half, and a glass of the Muggle soda, Coca-Cola.

"Your elf...Cobble, I think she said, told me you wanted to see me?" he asked, placing the plate and glass on the bedside table.

"Yes, could I borrow your owl?" she said. "I promised Lavendar Finnegan the exclusive when Rose was born."

"Sure," Draco replied. He then called for his owl. "Hyperion!"

At her strange look, he said, "Hyperion is my owl. I trained him to come to me when I call his name."

Just then, a beautiful owl came swooping into the room, landing on Draco's shoulder. He was snow white, much like Harry's dear owl, Hedwig, with the exception of his coal black belly. Draco transferred the owl to his perch by the window and walked back over to Hermione and Rose.

"Want me to...erm...hold Rose while you eat and write Lavendar?" he asked uncertainly.

"Please?"

He reached down and gingerly picked the small infant up. As he settled her against his chest, Rose sighed and turned her head so her face was close to Draco's neck. As she breathed, he could feel the butterfly-soft breath against his skin. He smiled at sat in the rocking chair he conjured out of a spare pillow.

He rocked slowly as he watched Hermione write the letter, every so often taking a bite of the sandwich, or a sip of soda.

Finally, she gingerly walked over to him and said, with a smile, "Trade?" He took the letter and she was handed Rose. "You can read the letter if you want, since you'll be getting so much press because of it."

He sat down and read the eloquent letter silently.

_To: Lavendar Finnegan_  
><em>Daily Prophet<em>

_Lavendar, _

_As promised, I am giving you the exclusive on my daughter, Rose Jane's birth. Let me first begin by saying this is not a typical birth announcent. I am not in Saint Mungo's. As I write this, I am sitting in a rather comfortable bed in none other than Draco Malfoy's loft. I sought Draco out for a support of some kind when I left Ronald, and en route to his quaint pub, I went into labor. I placed glamours on myself, and entered the pub. I spoke the code to Draco, and he directed me to a booth. After closing the pub, he approached me. Being the wizard he is, he detected something was off about my magic. I told him of the glamours and he removed them._

_After a moment, I started having excrutiating pain, contractions. He levitated me to his loft, where I soon gave birth to a 6lb, 8oz, 18 inch long baby girl. _  
><em>Draco and I are going to the Ministry soon, I believe, to finalize my divorce from Ronald, and to...how to put this...sod it. Consider this a birth  divorce / engagement / wedding announcement._

_I had Rose Jane earlier today, tomorrow, my divorce from Ronald will be finalized, I am currently engaged to Mister Draco Malfoy, and we are to be married minutes after the divorce is considered finalized. We will also be having a** legal** blood adoption, after Ronald signs his rights over to Draco. By legal, I mean we will be having Kingsley Shacklebolt preside over the adoption. _

_Hope you and Seamus are doing well,_

_Hermione Granger-Weasley (soon to be Malfoy)_

"You almost sound like a bloody school-girl with a crush for a bit, there," Draco said, smiling. "Want me to write a brief note on here to verify that this is true?"

"Please?"

Draco took the quill and ink from Hermione, and began writing.

_Lavendar, _

_Everything Hermione said is fact. I did help her, and birth her child, I am going to assist her in divorcing Weasley, and I am going to marry her and adopt Rose, whom I deeply care for._

_Wishing you, Seamus, and your child well,_

_Draco L. Malfoy _

He let Hermione review his statement. When she smiled and nodded, he tied the letter to Hyperion's leg and told him, "This is for Lavendar Brown-Finnegan at the Daily Prophet."

* * *

><p>The next day, Draco, Hermione, and Rose set off for the Ministry. First on the to-do list was to finalize the divorce and get Ronald to sign his rights over.<p>

They entered the Ministry and walked straight to the elevators. Draco spoke in a clear voice, "Office of Wizarding Marriage, Divorce, and Child Law."

The elevator shot down two floors and abruptly stopped. Hermione almost toppled over, but caught herself. "Thank Gods Draco's holding Rosie," she thought.

They walked to the receptionist's desk, and before they could say anything, she said, "Place your hand on the parchment, it'll print out a name label and give you information on where you're supposed to go."

Draco placed Rose's hand there first. Her label came out, it read:

**Rose Jane Granger-Weasley**  
><strong>Daughter of Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley<strong>  
><strong>Soon to be daughter of Draco Malfoy<strong>

Draco placed his palm on the parchment next. His read:

**Draco Lucius Malfoy**  
><strong>Son of Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy<strong>  
><strong>Husband-to-be to Hermione Granger<strong>  
><strong>Father-to-be to Rose Granger-Weasley<strong>

Hermione was last, hers read:

**Hermione Jean Granger-Weasley**  
><strong>Daughter of Wendell and Monica Wilkins (caused by an irreversable memory charm placed on them in 1997.)<strong>  
><strong>Wife of Ronald Weasley<strong>  
><strong>Mother to Rose Granger-Weasley<strong>  
><strong>Wife-to-be to Draco Malfoy<strong>

Another slip of parchent followed her nametag:

**In order, please proceed to Divorce Finalization, office 265,**  
><strong>Then to Parental and Custodial Rights, office 345<strong>  
><strong>Then to Marriage Licensing, office 302<strong>  
><strong>And finally, Infant (Legal) Blood Adoptions, office 468.<strong>

As they set off for Divorce Finalization, Draco muttered, "I don't see how someone so little can be so hard to carry for a long period of time, and I don't see how you do it."

"Easy," she said. "Feather charm. Watch."

He stopped walking, and she slid her wand out of her sleeve slightly, and muttered the charm. Instantly, Draco's arms felt immensly better.

"Ready?" he asked her.

"Let's just get the over with."

**A/N I know I said I'd put the divorce, wedding, and adoption, as well as Ron's reaction in this chapter, but it seemed like so much happened in this chapter. I didn't want to overload it. I'm writing chapter 4 now, so it won't be much longer until we see Ron's reaction, which I'm sure will be priceless. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

A pretty young witch greeted them when they entered the Divorce Finalization office.

"Hullo, you must me Hermione, and you, Draco. And this adorable little girl must be Rose," she said. "I'm Cassandra Vane, I believe you went to school with my little sister, Romilda?"

"Yes, she was erm..." Hermione stumbled to find the appropriate word.

"Bloody ignorant for trying to slip Harry the love potion? Yeah, I know. Mum's still livid over that one."

Hermione just smiled. Cassandra turned and led them to the office they needed to be. As they walked in, Draco heard Hermione gasp sharply.

His head turned to the elongated table in front of them. Already seated were Ronald and..._Astoria Greengrass_? Draco was shocked.

"Astoria...what are you..." he stumbled.

"Supporting my Ronnikins. His _pure blood _shouldn't be tainted by that _filthy, disgusting **Muggle**_ blood," she said triumphantly. "I hope you know, after we're done here, Ronnikins will gladly sign over rights to that..._thing_ you're holding, Draco."

"This _thing _happens to be one of the two people who I _love!_" Draco said. Astoria blanched at the thought of Draco loving a Mudblood. "And these two amazing girls are the first girls I've ever loved!"

Astoria's face fell for a moment then she stage-whispered to Ron, "Don't worry dear, they'll be out of our hair in no time."

Before Draco or Hermione could think of something to say, the Wizard lawyer walked in.

"Now, I understand both parties want this done and over with today?" he asked.

"Yes," all four answered in reply.

"Now, Mrs. Weasley...the _current_ Mrs. Weasley," he added when Astoria appeared she was going to say something. "You are the petitioner. Could you please tell me why you filed for divorce?"

"All throughout our marriage, Ron came home late at night drunk, reeking of Firewhiskey and perfume," she began. "Actually, I smell the same perfume n..." she cut off when it dawned on her. "You were cheating on me with _her_? _Astoria **FUCKING **Greengrass?"_

__"Yes," Ron said. "You only gave it up once, and that was because you wanted to get pregnant. Why waste my time for a _mudblood _like yourself to give it up when Astoria here is the woman I truly love."

"_SHE IS NOT A FUCKING MUDBLOOD!_" Draco bellowed, waking Rose. As he soothed her, he said, calmer, "You, of all people, should know that, Ron. She carries the _fucking _word with her every day of her _goddamned _life! You were the one who defended her when I stupidly called her that in second year."

"Yes, that's true. However, the Weasleys are no longer a family of blood-traitors. Only George, Bill, Percy, and Ginny."

"Why just them?" Hermione asked.

"The rest of us denounced our pathetic Muggle-loving ways just last night," Ron replied, as if he was commenting on the weather. "All the men have the Mark now."

"Ronald, why could you possibly need a Dark Mark?" she shrieked. "Voldemort is dead. You watched Harry kill him!"

"We don't need Voldemort. Blaise Zabini is our Master."

Draco paled even more.

Suddenly, the lawyer said, "Mr. Weasley, Miss Greengrass, I'm afraid I'm going to have to..."

He was cut off by Ron shouting, "Obliviate!"

The lawyer came to with Ron saying, "As I was saying, you're nothing but a slag. I deserve better."

"I'm the slag, Ronald?" Hermione shrieked. "You're the one who's been cheating on me!"

The lawyer piped up by saying, "The marriage of Ronald Bilius Weasley and Hermione Jean Granger is officially absolved!"

Draco and Hermione left the room, with Hermione cuddling Rose close.

As they neared the end of the hallway, they heard, "Oi, Malfoy!"

Draco turned to see a flash of red light coming fast at them. He threw up a wandless and wordless shield charm and bolted towards Ron.

"If you _ever _try to harm _my _wife or _my _daughter again, I will **_kill _**you and your pathetic excuse for a girlfriend!" Draco hissed.

"Who said anything about Astoria being my girlfriend? We're just on our way to get married."

"You may not be a blood-traitor anymore, Weasley, but you were traitorous to your morals and values," Draco called after him.

"Oh, you won't be seeing us at the next office you need to go to," Astoria shouted. "Ronnikins owled the signed forms this morning."

Draco and Hermione stalked to the next office, where all Draco had to do was sign his name and leave his magical signature to be Rose's legal father.

"Now off to make you Hermione Jean Malfoy," Draco said, finally smiling.

Her heart fluttered just thinking about it.

Twenty minutes later, they kissed, their first real kiss, in front of Kingsley Shacklebolt, Harry, Ginny, and their oldest, James Sirius, and Lavendar and Seamus. "I present to you Mister and Missus Draco Lucius Malfoy!" Kingsley said, smiling.

"Kingsley, I've never been to the Blood Adoption offices. Since you'll be performing the ceremony, could you lead us?" Hermione asked.

"Of course," he said, smiling still.

As they walked to the office, Draco said, "I wonder how much her looks will change."

"Quite a bit, I think. She really favors Ron," Hermione said. "She'll be even more beautiful."

As they walked into the office, Draco and Hermione suddenly got scared.

"Kingsley, are you sure this is safe for Rosie?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, in fact, I was blood adopted by my father."

Hermione relaxed at the thought.

As Kingsley prepared the goblet for Draco, and bottle for Rose, Hermione kissed her husband.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," he replied.

"We're ready," Kingsley said.

Hermione watched as Kingsley pricked Rose's finger and let a few drops drip into a chalice, which he was going to mix the blood with a little charmed water. He did the same to Draco, and added the water. He then chanted something Hermione didn't understand, and poured the mixture into the bottle and goblet. Draco and Rose both drank it.

After a moment, Rose began to change. Her auburn hair turned dirty blonde, the perfect combination of Hermione and Draco. Her blue-green eyes which reminded Hermione so much of Ron changed to gray to match Draco's. After ten minutes, the transformation was complete. Rose was now Rose Jane Malfoy.

As they walked out, they were met by Harry, Ginny, and James Sirius.

"She's not my blood niece anymore, but she's still my niece to me," Ginny boldly said.

"Gin, she's technically your cousin," Harry laughed.

"Hang on, Gin, I know a way she can be your blood niece," Hermione said. "Come on."

As they walked back into the room, Hermione asked Kingsley, "Is there any way you could make Ginny my blood sister?"

"Yes," Kingsley said. "One moment."

"Hermione!" Ginny squealed. "Are you serious?"

"You were like a sister to me since second year. Of course I'm serious!"

After twenty minutes, Hermione and Ginny walked out, both of their appearances slightly changed. Ginny was taller, and more voluptuous. Hermione's hair was sleeker and her eyes were greener.

"Wow," Harry and Draco said as they saw the girls.

"Thank you," Ginny said, tears in her eyes.

"No problem Gin. I always wanted a sister."

Draco and Hermione left, hand in hand, Draco again holding Rose. Once outside, they apparated back to Draco's flat.

"I'll go make lunch," Draco said, handing Rose to his wife.

"I'll put Miss Rosie down for a nap and join you in a sec," Hermione said, smiling at her husband.

Hermione had never been happier.

Suddenly, a rather large rock came flying through the window. There was a note attached to it:

_**Ron Weasley may no longer be a Blood-Traitor, but you are Malfoy.  
><strong>__**I sincerely hope you come to your senses about the Mudblood and the Halfblood.  
>I look forward to rebranding you with the redesigned Dark<strong> Mark.  
><strong>B.Z.<strong>_

"DRACO!" Hermione shouted. "We need to leave, NOW!"

* * *

><p><em><em>**A/N Wow, you guys are amazing! 3 I love writing this fic just about as much as you all love reading it! :) Read and review loves!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Draco ran upstairs to find Hermione furiously packing everything she touched into their old Hogwarts trunks. He glanced into Rose's crib and noticed she was fast asleep, so he helped her.

"Mione, love?" he said.

"Hmm?" she replied, clearly engrossed in deciding what to pack next.

"How are we going to pack everything in the house into our Hogwarts trunks?"

"Undetectable expansion and feather charms," she said, chucking the contents of Draco's underwear drawer into his trunk. "I used them on a little beaded bag when we were hunting for Horcruxes."

Then, another rock with a note tied around it came sailing into the broken window, heading straight for Rose, who was still calmly sleeping in her crib. Had it not been for Draco's Seeker experience, it would have hit his little Rosie.

Hermione was still catching her breath from the scare of someone, either purposefully or on accident, hurting her daughter. Draco read the note aloud.

**Draco, **

**Hope you're doing well with your little Mudblood and disgusting Half-Blood spawn. **

**I'm aware of your futile plans to leave your flat for safety. There is no safety for Blood Traitors. If we arrive, and you and your pathetic little "family" is gone, we will hunt you down and we will kill the Mudblood and the Half-Blood, making you perform the deed on the little Half-Blood you've come to think of as your own. It was Ronald Weasley (my second in command, you know, I'm not going to trust someone who had betrayed me in the past, like Riddle.) who impregnated the Mudblood, and he will have his child back. **

**Hide and your family will suffer.**

**B**.**Z.**

"You've gone too far this time, Zabini," Draco spat as he crumpled the note. "To threaten to kill me is one thing, to threaten everything I love is another."

"Draco, we can go to Harry's...Grimmauld Place," Hermione quietly said.

"Isn't Ronald a Secret-Keeper?"

"No, after Zabini recruited Ron, he attacked Harry, and tried to attack Ginny. As soon as Ronald left, Harry reset the wards and made me Secret-Keeper," she explained. "Ron can't get in without speaking the password. I'll floo Harry now to see if it's okay. No doubt he's heard by now, being Head Auror and all. Oh, and if Rosie wakes up, she'll probably need to have her diaper changed, there's things on her changing table ready. You can change her clothes too, if you want."

"Love, go Floo Harry so we can get the Hell out of here," Draco said smiling, walking over to _his_ daughter.

A few moments later, Hermione walked back into Rose's room to see Draco holding a cooing and diaper-clad Rose against his chest. He didn't know she was already back from talking to Harry, so he was talking softly to Rose.

"Daddy loves you, Rosie, and he'll do anything to keep you and Mommy safe," he then placed her gently back on the changing table and reached for a light green dress and began pulling it over her head. "We're going to go see Uncle Harry and Auntie Ginny. Let's hope Auntie has gotten the cobwebs out of there."

"Draco," she said softly.

"Yes?"

"Listen carefully, and memorize this, you'll have to say it when we get to the wards," Hermione said. "I, Draco Lucius Malfoy, husband of Hermione Malfoy and father of Rose Malfoy do not wish any occupants of Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place any harm. I simply wish to provide safety to my family."

"That's it?" Draco smirked, reminding her of Draco in fourth year.

"Yes, but you have to say it precisely like that or the wards will accept Rose and I, but refuse you," Hermione said calmly.

"Oh," he said. "That will not happen."

As he placed Rose into her crib once more, Hermione finished packing their belongings. "Dobby! Cobble!" she called.

"Yes, Missus Malfoy?" the elves said in unison as soon as they popped into the room.

"We would like you to take these two trunks to Grimmauld Place. Cobble, you know where it is."

"Yes, Missus, Master, and Miss Rose," Cobble said.

"We's be back soon!" Dobby added moments before he apparated.

"That elf gets more and more like his namesake everyday," Draco chuckled.

The elves popped back a moment later.

"Your things is ready!" Dobby cried. "Master Harry Potter says I looks like Dobby the Free Elf! Do I's, Master Draco?"

"Yes, you do, my little elf. Now, we need both of you to join us at Grimmauld. Harry only has Kreacher, and we have little Rose, and with Harry and ginny wanting to have a baby, we're going to need all the hands we can get," Draco said. "Also, Dobby, Cobble, you are to take orders from anyone living inside of Number Twelve, okay?"

"Master, forgive Cobble, but what if a bad wizard comes in?" Cobble asked, hiding behind dobby.

"Cobble, come here, dear," Draco said, crouching down. "Do you want me to make it more specific?"

"Please Master," she said.

"Okay, dear. You two are to only take orders from Harry and Ginny Potter and any children they may have; Hermione, Rose, and myself, along with any children we may have; George and Angelina Weasley and their children, Percy and Penelope Weasley and their children; Teddy Lupin, Minvera McGonagall, Filius Flitwick, Poppy Pomfrey, and the portraits of Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape, lastly, the ghosts of Lily and James Potter, Remus and Nymphadora Lupin, Alastor Moody, Fred Weasley, and Sirius Black," Draco said, gasping for breath afterwards.

"You two may go along to Grimmauld," Hermione said. "We'll join you in a moment."

When they were gone, she turned to Draco. "Please explain the list to me Draco, you hated nearly everyone on it a few years ago!"

"Well, Harry, Ginny, and their kids are obvious; it's their home. We are also obvioius, being their Masters. George and Angelina frequent Gimmauld, as so Percy and Penelope. Teddy Lupin is Harry's Godson, McGonagall, Flitwick, and Pomfrey live on the third floor when school's not in session. The portraits of Dumbledore and Snape are at Grimmauld, to give advise to the Order. The ghosts of Lily, James, Remus, Dora, Moody, Fred, and Sirius just appeared one day, and Harry and Ginny are certain they aren't some kind of sick joke by Zabini."

"How do you know all this?" Hermione said, shocked.

"I want to be an Auror, and Harry's been helping me a bit. He let me in on his life, I let him in on mine," he said simply.

Suddenly, **_crash!_** Then a voice called, "Draco, come kneel before your new master, or watch the Mudblood die!" It was Zabini.

"Where's the bitch that left me? Where's my kid?" another voice called.

Hermione looked at Draco in terror and mouthed, "Ron!"

Draco wasted no time, he cradled Rose in one arm, quickly shrunk her crib down and shoved it in his pocket, grabbed Hermione and whispered, "Take us to Grimmauld."

* * *

><p><strong>I've been away for so long! Thank<strong> **you all for sticking with this story! I hope to update more often, as I have a 4 month old son, so finding time to myself is tricky. Please read and review and tell me what you think! :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Hermione concentrated on the gate at Number 12, Grimmauld Place, and in a moment, they were standing just outside the wards.

"Draco?" Hermione asked, glancing over her shoulder.

"Yes, love?" he said, pulling Rose closer to him.

"Do you remember the message I told you?"

"Yeah," he replied, turning to face where he knew the gate was. "I, Draco Lucius Malfoy, husband of Hermione Malfoy and father of Rose Malfoy do not wish any harm to the occupants of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. I simply wish protection for myself and my family."

As soon as the word "family" escaped his lips, Number 12 appeared in front of him.

"Let's go, I have a feeling we're being watched," Hermione whispered.

As Hermione opened the door, the charm that Mad-Eye had placed on the entryway began. She waited until the psuedo-Dumbledore was fully formed before she said, "Draco and I didn't kill you, Professor Dumbledore." Draco was shocked.

"How can you be so calm when your dead Headmaster is coming at you?" he asked.

"I've seen it before," she said, nonchalant. "And please be quiet, Mrs. Black's portrait is still up."

"Mrs. Black? Great Aunt Walburga?" Draco asked.

"Yes, Sirius' mum," she calmly said. "She spouts profanity if she's disturbed. Her portait's just there."

He looked to where she pointed, and walked over to the portrait.

"Erm...Great Aunt Walburga? It is Draco, Narcissa's son," he said.

"Hmph, I'll believe that when I see you," the portrait replied. "You're pureblood, I hope?"

"Yes, Aunt. May I move your tapestry?"

"Yes, but if I catch sight of that filty Mudblood that was here a few years ago with that Pureblooded Blood Traitor Weasley boy, I'll never shut up!" she threatened.

Hermione inched her way slowly to the stairs to find Harry and Ginny. "You okay with Rose?" she whispered.

"Yeah, let the old bat think she's Pureblood for a while," Draco whispered back.

"Meet me upstairs when you're ready."

He nodded and returned to the portrait. "I'm moving the tapestry, Dear Aunt."

When her portrait was fully exposed, Walburga Black did something she had never done...she was speechless.

"You...you...look nothing like a Black!" she stuttered. "Who...who's your...father?"

"Lucius Malfoy," Draco replied. "Although he's in Azkaban for crimes against the Wizarding World."

"What crimes, my dear nephew?"

"Crimes against Muggleborns and Half-Bloods," Draco replied, holding his breath.

"Hmph. Serves them right," she said. "Tell me nephew, why aren't you beside him, then?"

"I am not a Pureblood extremist," he said. "The worst I have done is call a witch a Mudblood. That witch is now my wife. This child in my arms is our daughter."

"BLOOD TRAITOR! MUDBLOOD LOVER! YOU DESERVE TO BE DISOWNED!" Walburga screamed.

"I am not a Bloodtraitor. Your own niece, my MOTHER arranged this. I LOVE that Muggleborn and this Half-Blood," he said calmly. "Also, the charm keeping your portrait up is a Black family secret, dear Aunt. I know how to get your down, since my Mum's a Black. You will be removed shortly. I sincerely hope you have another portrait to retire to, this one will be destroyed."

"Wha...you...you CAN'T! I have no other portrait!" she wailed.

"Then nice meeting you, and goodbye, Walburga," Draco sneered. "Now, I must return to my lovely wife."

As Draco made his way upstairs, Walburga screamed "BETRAYED! BETRAYED BY MY OWN GREAT-NEPHEW! OH HOW I WISH I HADN'T INSISTED ON THIS BLASTED PORTRAIT! I SHALL NEVER SEE MY OWN HOME AGAIN, THANKS TO THAT FILTY, BLOOD TRAITOR MUDBLOOD LOVING NEPHEW OF MINE!"

Hermione stood just outside a bedroom, smiling to herself as she put her wand away. "What in Merlin did you tell her?" she said when she noticed Draco standing there, babbling to Rose.

"I told her I know the charm to get her off the wall, and destroy her portrait," he said. "It's true, by the way."

"You are my hero," Ginny said to Draco. "I'm quite tired of her spouting off about me 'tainting' her home with my 'Blood Traitor hands."

"Gin, you're a friend of mine, and I don't think you're 'tainting' my mother's family home," Draco said warmly. "And besides, Cousin Sirius willed the house to Harry. It's his decision who comes into the house."

Ginny smiled and said, "Look what Hermione did with Regulus's old room, it's Rose's nursery now."

Draco stepped into his late cousin's room and was genuinely surprised. Gone were the Slytherin banners and news articles pertaining to Voldemort. In their place was soft green paint with a rose border near the ceiling. Above the crib was Rose's name in wooden letters, painted baby pink. There was also a rocking chair, a changing table, and a play area for when Rose got a little older. In the corner was a Muggle contraption Hermione called a "bouncer".

"Merlin, Mione. It's better then the nursery we threw together at my old place," Draco said, in awe.

Hermione smiled and kissed her husband.

Suddenly, Harry came bursting into the room.

"Hullo Draco, Mione. Sorry to interrupt, but we have an issue," he panted.

"What?" Hermione said, wary.

"Place a disillusionment charm on yourself to be safe and look outside."

Hermione did, and what she saw frightened her.

Ronald Weasley, her ex-husband, standing smugly outside the gate. Standing near him were Blaise Zabini, Astoria Greengrass, Theodore Nott, and...Hermione almost cried out, _Arthur Weasley._ They all had murderous looks on their faces.

"Harry, we need to silence the house so they can't hear us, and connect the floo to McGonagall's office at Hogwarts or Aberforth's or something in case we need to leave fast!" Hermione said. "What if they can get past the wards?"

"I'm almost positive they can't, but I'll connect the floo to McGonagall's office and see if she'll allow us to connect to her home as well."

Suddenly, they all jumped, and Rose started crying when a voice rang out.

**"Harry James Potter, Ginevra Molly Potter, James Sirius Potter, Draco Lucius Malfoy, Hermione Jean Malfoy, and Rose Jane Malfoy, surrender now or prepare to die!"**

It was Arthur who made the threat. Ginny ran to the window and yelled at her father, "We will do no such thing, Death Eater! And mention our children again and you will suffer a fate worse then death!" For good measure, she hit each and every one of them with her trademark Bat Bogey Hex.

Harry scooped James up, who woke from his nap to hear his family's life endangered, and ran to find his family.

"Aunt Mi, Uncle Drake, are we gonna be otay?" he asked like the child he was.

"We'll be fine, lad. Your dad's got us good and protected," Draco said.

"Daddy? Can we go to Aunt Minnie's now? It's super quiet there," James said sleepily.

"Yeah, let's go."

The six of them flooed to McGonagall's office at Hogwarts. As soon as she saw the frazzled adults and two very sleepy kids, she led them to her private quarters and transfigured the two beds that were in her guest room into a toddler bed for James, and a crib for Rose.

When the kids were asleep again, she led the Potters and the Malfoys into the living room.

"Minerva, my dad and brother are Death Eaters," Ginny said, seemingly calm. Minerva knew, by the fire in the young Mrs. Potter's eyes, that she wasn't going down without a fight.

"Ginny, I know," Minerva sighed. "There's nothing you can do until they physically harm you."

"Oh, so threatening to kill my husband, son, sister, brother-in-law, neice, as well as myself isn't enough?" Ginny said, her voice raising.

"Firstly, explain to me...sister?" Minerva said, confused.

"When Draco Blood Adopted Rose, Ginny and I decided to do kind of a Blood Adoption of our own. Ginny's now my sister," Hermione explained.

As Minerva opened her mouth to speak, Kingsley's Patronus slinked into the room and settled amongst the adults. "All Floo Networks except for the Hogwarts and McGonagall networks are being watched. The Potters and Malfoys are urged to stay at Hogwarts or retire to McGonagall Manor. Do not reply," Kingsley's voice rang out. "Molly Weasley has been arrested, charged with crimes against Muggles, the Durselys to be exact. Memories of the Durselys were not altered. They are waiting at McGonagall Manor for Harry."

"We're going," Harry said. "I didn't get the chance to tell you all yet, but Vernon and Petunia got in touch with me. They want to right their wrongs. Better late then never."

Harry held James as he flooed to McGonagall Manor, Draco did the same for Rose. When Ginny and Hermione were alone with their former professor, Minerva said, "Take care of them, the men and the kids. Use your brains before you attack. Protect your families before you worry about defeating another Dark Lord."

"We will, Min," Hermione said. "And thank you."

"Hurry on to the Manor. My Sneakoscope tells me that two unhappy and unfriendly Weasleys are coming up my staircase now."

"Thank you again, Min," Ginny said. "Please come see us when you're through."

As soon as the flames died down in the Floo, Ron and Arthur Weasley walked in.

"I demand you withhold the Hogwarts letters for James Sirius Potter and Rose Jane Malfoy until further notice!" Arthur boomed.

"Why would I withhold the letters of a 2 year old and a 2 week old?"

"JUST DO IT!" Ron screamed. "OR WE WILL HUNT THEM DOWN AND KILL THE LOT OF THEM, DO YOU GOT ME, YOU OLD BITCH?"

Minerva stood tall, her back stiff. "I will not have you, or anyone else talk to me in that manner. Now leave before I summon Aurors to come retrieve you and reunite you with your wife and mother!"

The Weasleys left immediately, and Minerva Flooed to her Manor.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Another chap! CLIFFHANGER! I'm so evil. :) Please read and review, and tell me what you think! I'll update again soon! xoxoxo**


End file.
